Gord Vendome
Gordon Vendome (better known as Gord) is a character in Bully, and is a member of the Preppies gang. He is the son of a rich hotel owner and business manager for whom he works for today. Role in Game On the bulletin board in the Dixmor Academy, Gordy and Chad Morris put up a large notice entitled "Need Money?" and a phone number, stating that the Harringtons employs poor students for menial, but harsh labour, which even includes whipping. At the beginning of chapter 2, Gord invites Jimmy Hopkins to visit their Preps' WWE Gym in Old Bullworth Vale despite Jimmy not being so happy about it. Strangely, he has a different voice in this mission due to having some crumbs stuck in his throat. Vendome can also be seen in the mission "Two Movie Tickets", waiting in the line to buy tickets with Lola Lombardi. But his biggest role in chapter 2 is in "Beach Royal Rumble". Jimbo has just gone to the Shiny Bikes Store to pick up his fake-s trophy he won during a bike race when Vendome and his pal, Chad Morris barge in. Gord runs off with the silver trophy after admiring it and Jimmy has no choice but to chase him down and get it back with some help from Ricky Pucino. Gord then makes regular non-speaking appearances through the rest of chapter 2. During chapter 3, Jimmy follows Gordy and Lola around while they're on a date, and takes pictures of them to give them to Johnny Vincent who had long suspected that Lola might be cheating on him. Afterwards, Jimmy helps the Greaseballs set a trap for the prep Gord. The trap was set at the BMX park where Gord and some of his Preppies had a fight with the greasy Greasers. He has some speaking lines in the chapter 5's mission "Preppies Vandalised", where he commands some hobos around. He also plays on the Preps' dodgeball team, and can also be seen in the audience during wrestling lessons in gym class. Quotes These days Today not much is known about Gord's life, but we do know he works as a hotel manager at one of his father's nine hotels. He also used to study law school to become a lawyer, but that all went downhill since he found it too hard. Personality and traits Gord has but two major things he loves to talk about - expensive or cheap clothing and poor people. Despite his taste for expensive clothing, particularly the Aquaberry label, he also has some taste for cheap clothing, something he is actually embarrassed of and doesn't want anyone finding out. He claims that Derby Harrington called him the best dressed student in school and ponders whether the compliment was genuine before deciding that it was, logically. When he fights he warns his opponents not to damage his clothes or face, and if he loses a fight, he moans about his clothing getting damaged and even threatens the winner that his dad could sue him. Gord seems to worry a lot about Johnny Vincent keeping an eagle-eye on him. He mostly shares the same contempt for poor people as the other Preppies, no mercy at all and no apathy, and he seems to be mildly obsessed with them. Most of his insults indeed relate to his social status and wealth, such as calling people "poor trash" and claiming that his father owns theirs. He even dislikes the thought of poor people voting, and he claims that stink bombs smell like poor people. However, like Pinky Gauthier, he feels that poor people have more fun and life because they're "more real". His comments concerning Lola Lombardi, and Jimmy Hopkins if he kisses him, makes it sound like he considers the lower class some form of a "forbidden fruit" like in the fictional book of Holy Bible's Adam and Eve. Gord mostly speaks with a trans-Atlantic accent, but sometimes he speaks in unaccented American when he is too tired of being an "imperialistic Brit". His uncle is a trial lawyer, and Gord himself used to study law school for some time, and he also talked about working at his father's hotel over the summer. Gord is bisexual despite being registered as a Republican. Trivia *Gord is living pretty good in Kenson's Dictatorship despite his sexual orientation. *His report card grades, as sometimes seen, are the following: **Art: A **Science: A- **English: A+ **History: B+ **Math: A **Biology: A- **Chemistry: A+ **Geography: D+ **Music: A+ **Photography: A **Shop: A+ **Home Economics: A+ **Gym: A *Like with most other Preppies, Gord's father bribes most of the teachers for his grades. Gallery Gord_and_Tad.png|A drawing of Vendome and Tad. Gord_and_Vinice.jpg|An artwork of Gord and Vince being together. Gord_head_pic.png|Vendome's portfolio. Esposito_VS_Gord.jpg|Hal threatening Gord. Young_Barzini_art.png|Some interesting pics of Gordon. Young_Barzini_on_bike.jpg|Vendome on bike. Young_Barzini.jpg|Vendome chatting with Hopkins. Young_Dom_Barzini.jpg|Vendome looks pretty deformed. Category:Characters Category:Rich People Category:Bully Category:Students Category:Mean son of bitches Category:Bullies Category:Americans Category:Son of a Boss Category:LGBT Community Category:Republicans Category:Corrupt Officials Category:British Category:White Anglo-Saxon Protestants